blackrockshooterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bokura no ashiato
Bokura no ashiato ist das Ending von Black Rock Shooter Allgemeines Vocals: supercell Text: ryo Komposition: ryo Zusammenstellung: ryo Lyrics Romaji Kono michi o doko made mo ikou Kore made no hibi o kakaete aa kore kara mo Kokoro no naka ni iru mou hitori no jibun ni tazunenagara Saa aruite ikou Dareka no you ni naritakute Dakedo nareru hazu mo nakute aa ijikeru nara Kokoro no naka ni iru mou hitori no jibun ga oshiete kureru Aru ga mama nanka ja kitto Irarenai kara Dare mo ga minna nayande mogaite iru Yowane haitari guchitte mitari Souyatte mainichi o sugoshiteru Kizutsukerareru koto ni nareta bokura wa shitteru Yasashisa to ka omoi dake ja ikite ikenai koto o Dakedo jibun rashiku aritai to omoun da Itsu datte bokura aruiteku Tashika na tsuyosa ga hoshikute Dareka ni mitomeraretakute aa sagashiteru Chizu naki tabiji sa Kuchibue de mo fuite aserazu ikou Etamono mo aru keredo sore ijou ni ne Takusan no mono o ushinatte kita Mayoitsuzukete tohou ni kurete Sore de mo sa negaun da yo Ashita no jibun Kotoba ja umaku tsutaeru koto ga dekinai bokura Nani o shite mo kanashiku naru bakari de kuchi o tsugumu Dakedo jibun rashiku aritai to omoun da Doushitatte bokura aruiteku Ikutsumo no itami o ikutsumo no zasetsu o Kurikaeshite susunde yuku Bukiyou na mama ippo-zutsu Kizutsukerareru koto ni nareta bokura wa shitteru Hontou wa aisaretakute shikata ga nai koto o Mitomeru yuuki ga motenai no nara Mou mayowazu te o nobasou Yasashisa to ka omoi dake ja ikite yuke wa shinai Dakara koso jibun rashiku aritai to negau no desu Kibou kazoete ashita kazoete Souyatte bokura aruiteku Mada minu ashita e aruiteku Englisch I’ll go down this road forever Carrying my days up to now, ah, and from now on, too While questioning the other me inside of my heart C’mon, let’s walk I want to be like someone else But if I feel sorry for myself, ah, that there’s no way I can The other me inside of my heart will tell me how I certainly can’t stay with how things are Everyone is suffering and struggling as they complain and grumble That’s how they’re spending every day We’re used to getting hurt, so we know that you can’t live by concepts like kindness alone But we want to be ourselves So we’ll always walk on Desiring an absolute strength and wanting to be acknowledged by someone, ah, I’m searching for it It’s a journey without a map Let’s go patiently while whistling I’ve gained things, but more importantly I’ve lost plenty of things I keep getting lost and losing my way Yet I’ll still wish for the me of tomorrow We can’t convey it very well with words No matter what we do, we only get sadder, so we keep silent But we want to be ourselves So we’ll walk on anyway Repeating through my many pains and frustrations I move on Ever so awkwardly, step by step We’re used to getting hurt, so we know that the truth is, we can’t help but want to be loved If you don’t have the courage to acknowledge it Then I’ll reach out my hand without hesitating anymore We can’t live by concepts like kindness alone So we wish to be ourselves Counting the number of hope and tomorrows That’s how we’ll walk on We’ll walk toward the tomorrow yet to be seen Kategorie:Anderes